


Known

by notsafeforowls



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e16 Doomworld, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforowls/pseuds/notsafeforowls
Summary: "We knew each other, didn't we?"Missing scene from Doomworld.





	Known

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between Mick saving Nate, and the two of them in the car.

They’re halfway up the hill when Nate realises something.

 

“We knew each other, didn’t we?”

 

As realisations go, it’s not the biggest one Nate’s ever had. It’s not even the biggest one he’s had in the last hour (that would be that he’s right about something being wrong with the world, so take that and choke on it, trololol95.) But it still catches him off guard a little, even though Nate’s spent half the night trying to get a better look at the man’s face. Even though those reality have been itching like hell the whole time.

 

“Hey!” He runs a little faster to catch up, hoping that he doesn’t trip and end up flat on his face because there’s no way he’ll be able to catch himself with his hands still taped together in front of him. “Tell me the truth! Do we – _did we_ know each other?”

 

The man stops so quickly that Nate almost barrels right into him. He manages to catch himself just in time, staggering off to the side before swinging around to glare at him because _what the fuck_?

 

“You could say that,” he says after a few too many seconds.

 

Okay. Okay. That’s… something. Even if there’s definitely more to it than them just knowing each other. Nate swallows and holds up his hands.

 

“Can you get this off?” he asks, and the man busies himself with trying to get the tape off. Nate watches him, trying to get a read on him, but he’s getting even less from this guy than he usually gets from people – and that’s saying something. “What’s your name?”

 

“Mick.” The tape falls to the ground and Mick shoves Nate further up the hill, hard enough to make him stumble. “Move, we need to get out of here before he wakes up.”

 

Yeah, that’s a good idea. Nate rubs at his wrists.

 

“Are we friends? Well, were we friends?”

 

Mick doesn’t say anything just keeps going up the hill until they’re standing beside the car. Maybe they’re just going to leave Mick’s friends here until someone comes looking for him, or until he wakes up and has to walk back to the city. Nate kind of wants to shove the guy in the trunk and see how _he_ likes it.

 

“Mick? Were we friends?”

It feels like he knows him. A bit too well, if Nate’s honest. It feels like he’s spent more time than he should have looking at Mick at some point, even if he can’t really remember. It’s that weird itch in the back of his head, that weird feeling that something’s familiar, the same one he got…

 

Nate stops dead just as Mick opens the car door.

 

“I saw you,” he says, and Mick freezes like he’s been caught doing something awful. “You were outside my mom’s house. You were _watching_ me. Why were you watching me?”

 

Mick sighs and closes the door again.

 

“You want to know what happened? We were friends. I fucked up. The Legion of Doom used the Spear of Destiny to rewrite the world and put you all in your worst nightmares. I tracked you and Haircut down because Thawne didn’t have any use for either of you, so he cut you both loose. I needed to make sure that he hadn’t done anything too bad to them. I needed to make sure you were—” Mick cut himself off, shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter. Get in the car, Pretty, we need to get going.”


End file.
